regret?
by pAnda143
Summary: Hinata was kidnapped by Akatsuki when she was younger..she has lost her memory and now shes in the darkside..what happens when she goes back? OOC!Darkside&undecided pairings


**pAnda143: weeeelll…I did say I was gonna make a longer chapter for "Because of you"..but I went back to this one cos it is my old fanfic and it was like staring at me(can that happen?? o.O) so I decided to edit it and post it…**

_**ages:**_

_**Itachi- 9**_

_**Sasuke,Neji- 4**_

_**Hinata- 3**_

_Italics- thinking,_ _flash back_ **bold- A/N **normal- …normal?? o.O

Two men with black coats that had red clouds patterns, stood in the shadow of the bushes while watching a girl with bruises stumble out of the Hyuga compound. One man had porcelain-like skin and the deepest blood red eyes that any one could lay upon. The other man had odd blue skin, sharp teeth and gills. The blue man could be hardly be called human, his odd features resembled of a shark.

"Itachi, when are we going to move?" asked the blue man.

"Patience Kisame, this will be easy because I doubt she will fight back if we took her." Itachi replied.

"Hn, you have a brother the same age as her?"

"Yeah, a weak one but not as weak as this girl, the brat just cried his eyes out but I know he has potential like this girl."

"Potential?"

"Yeah. The kid wouldn't resist more power; her father always gives her harsh training and she horribly messes it up. Also for extra information, she always cries that she is weak and wants to become stronger no matter what."

"……I still don't see why she is part of leader's plan."

"……it's strange though… I heard it was Orochimaru's idea…"

"Orochimaru? I never trusted that snake guy…creepy bastard…"

"……." Itachi held his stoic face but inwardly he frowned. "We shouldn't trust anyone; we're just new to the organisation." He mumbled more to himself.

The Hyuga girl then walked closer to the pond and pulled out a kunai hidden in her violet kimono. Tears rolled down her porcelain-like skin as she held out the kunai ready to stab into her flesh. Such a young age for wanting to rid herself from the disappointing stares of her father, there was no comfort from a mother or an older female motherly figure to lean on. It was pitiful how some one at this age suffered from stress and depression, but before she could inch the kunai to her flesh a red and black blur knocked her unconscious.

Itachi looked down at the unconscious girl in his hands, a glint of silver caught his eye and he held her closer by her short midnight blue hair. A beautiful white gold locket was around her slender neck and engraved letters were lined with gold.

'_Hinata? Sounds familiar,"_ he thought to himself as he continued to carry the girl, Kisame then signalled Itachi to move out. Strangely, none of the Huugas didn't bother checking on their precious heir if she was ok; Itachi looked down at the three year old Hinata in amusement. To him it was easier than he had thought but he knew soon they would be trailed after the anbu because of her byakugan. But by the time they would notice they had already left Konoha.

Itachi looked back at the house before he took off, and to his surprise his little brother had come to see her. (To bad he didn't see his great Nii-san run out with his best friend). He smirked and took off to follow Kisame out of the village. He instantly caught up with the retreating blue, black and red figure.

"Kisame lets get this over with when we get there. I probably need to go back before any suspicions arise."

Kisame nodded and continued their way to the cave.

'_Not again, if her father keeps up with her harsh training, I don't know if she will become stronger or weaker,' _he thought as he walked through the Hyuga manor. Sasuke was at the Hyuga manor because his father was discussing business and whenever he was here he would check up on the heiress then have a (spar) training lesson with his ultimate rival 'Neji'. Through one of the training sessions he and Neji had once found Hinata sleeping in the cold with bruises all over her body after her harsh training session with her father.

He went through the maze of the Hyuga manor to the back where a beautiful garden and pond was set. He knew Hinata would always go there crying her eyes out and telling him about her rants about how weak she was. Sasuke opened the sliding door to the back garden and he followed the fallen tears of Hinata which had stopped at the pond. Strangely Hinata wasn't there and a fallen kunai was left there.

Sasuke's eyes widened and began to panic as he saw the kunai on the floor, like all 5 year olds he ran to where his father and Hinata's father was.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could and slammed the shoji doors open to reveal two men with concerned eyes lingering on small Sasuke, one which had dark ebony eyes of an Uchiha and the other pure ivory of a Hyuga. Sasuke's pale cheeks flushed, then quickly bowed and waited for the que to speak, for a moment Fugaku looks at his son and shook his head.

"Sasuke, speak and it better be reasonable as to interrupt our meeting."

"Hai Otou-san," Sasuke replied as he lifted his head to gaze at both elder men. "THE HYUGA HEIR IS KIDNAPPED!"

'_The byakugan is unsafe, I need to inform the Hokage ,' _Hiashi thought as he got up and with a slight bow to Fugaku then exited the room without turning his head to see if they had been ready to get up and leave.

Sasuke got up from his bowing state to hear the sliding door close behind him. On the other side of the wall, he could hear some of the branch family running to the Hokage's office. The rest of the noise was made by the chanting of the word 'byakugan' the family trait kekkei genkai.

Sasuke sighed in relief that they were taking action already and Hiashi had believed him even if he was still young.

"Sasuke," called a voice behind him making him jump, Sasuke turned around to see Uchiha Fugaku.

"Hai, Otou-san?" Sasuke replied.

"Go home, this is not of our business," Uchiha Fugaku replied as he silently stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hai…" "_Hope you are ok Hinata!_" Sasuke had no choice but to follow in suit hoping the Hyuga girl was safe.

BRANCH HOUSE… (Training grounds)

A four year old boy with long hair and ivory pupiless eyes like all the Hyuga members, panted heavily on the ground; not long before he was training non-stop. Standing across him was an adult in his thirties with the same pupiless eyes and haircut.

"Neji, that is it for today," the older man said to the panting boy.

"Hai Otou-san!" Neji replied grinning.

Both father and son headed to the low table which held their tea. Hyuga Hizashi watched his cheerful son drink his tea greatfully; even if it was disgusting it quenched his thirst. However, his father gave a pained look at his son's bandaged head; Hizashi strongly hated the main branch for placing a burden on his son.

"Neji, you know you have to get stronger," Hiashi started as he watched his son in question.

"Haaii!!!" Neji replied and grinned.

"Do you know when I pass on, you will still have to protect Hinata-sama with your life," he continued on.

"Haaaii!!" Neji replied still grinning, even though the fact he would have to die for his cousin.

"Hn," Hizashi replied ending the conversation, he then picked up his tea and drank it. As he was drinking his tea he sensed his twin brother's charka come closer. As he predicted Hiashi-sama stood by the door and Neji bowed after placing his tea down.

"Hizashi, report to the branch family that Hinata-sama is missing. Send one branch member to Sarutobi-sama and order the rest to do a full scan search in and outside of the village." Hiashi ordered.

"Hai," Hizashi replied while standing up, he walked past Hiashi leaving behind the shocked Neji. Neji shook off his shock and also stood up with determination in his eyes. Of what Hiashi had said he only heard two words, which were the most important in his life; Hinata-sama and missing.

"Hiashi-sama, what do I do?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Stay with Haruka, she could be endangered," Hiashi replied before joining the search party.

Neji watched his uncle before turning to the main house to protect his aunty, he couldn't argue with his uncle even if he wanted to. All Hyugas start training at a young age around three, the first thing they learn is obedience when advancing to be a ninja. Neji leaned on the door of his auntie's room, watching his older relatives running through the halls of the Hyuga manor.

"I hope she is ok," he thought as he slid down to sit on the timbered floor.

OUTSIDE OF KONOHA…

Itachi and Kisame sped through the forest outside of Konoha, the presence of ANBUs seem to come nearer and nearer. Both now had increased their speed reaching the Akastuki head quarters not wanting to raise suspicions on the former shinobi of Konoha, Itachi.

As they reached the head quarters, he looked at the stirring girl in his arms and made a face of disgust. He just realised where that name he had heard before. One time he was speaking with his father because of the arranged marriage between the two clans. This was the girl who he would marry until she is right of age, and Itachi hated clans because of it. The girl was cute and would grow up to be a beautiful woman but she was too young for his taste.

"Itachi." Kisame called slyly with a toothy grin plastered on his face, Itachi looked up at his blue companion awakening from his trance. "Are you regretting taking the girl?"

"Hn?" Itachi replied oblivious of what he meant.

"Oh come one Itachi, you were looking at the girl for quite some time now. I don't know what you have in that sick mind for Kami-samas sake!"

"Cheh! From what I saw back in Konoha, you were eyeing the girl with some glint in your eye."

"Well it is obvious that she is cute…" Kisame accidentally slipped.

"Kisame, Kisame…you and your paedophile thoughts." He replied shaking his head while carrying the girl to the meeting place. As he entered 8 of the other members had already assembled on the large statue's fingers which had many eyes. Itachi laid the girl down in front of it and jumped to his place on one of the fingers which Kisame did the same.

"Excellent in brining the Hyuga girl to the cave, now I can officially trust you in joining my organisation at a young age. But you still have one thing to complete." The leader's projection looked at Itachi before continued on, "you will need to permanently live here."

"I may have proved myself worthy, but I want to become stronger so when I come back I could be acknowledged properly. Plus I still have to do a few more things in Konoha and I probably will return in three years until I accomplish my main goal." He replied honestly.

"I understand, but what is that goal that you deeply need to accomplish?' the leader Questioned.

"That is personal, and I wouldn't even tell the closest of friends..." He replied coldly. "_Because they'll be dead before they could find out."_

"Hn." The leader replied _"Cocky kid!" _"Orochimaru I assume that you know what you're doing."

"Hai," replied a man with long black hair, a pale dead-like face, snake like slit eyes and a long tongue that continually flicks like a snake. "I will need the Uchiha'_ssssss_ blood."

Immediately Itachi grabbed a kunai from its holster and held it to his arm ready to strike it, asking no questions of why they needed his blood.

"Where do I place the blood?" as if to answer his question, Orochimaru threw a cup in his direction. As Itachi sliced his pale flesh and let his blood flow into the cup that he was given, Orochimaru jumped towards the girl. Itachi it to the brim then gracefully landed next to snake-man and handed it to him before returning to his place among the other members. Orochimaru got out a brush out of no where and wrote strange kanji around the girl's eyes. The writing took 2 hours as he chanted and by the time he finished nearly the whole floor was covered with kanji with the girl in the middle.

"Now let ussssssssss begin!" he shouted before he started multiple hand signs which were later joined with the other members chanting in a synchronized voice.

_IT HAS BEGUN!!_

**pAnda143: wwwweeeeeeell…hope its not too lame for you guys..nd sorry for the bad grammar and other crap in it!! I'm not very good at typing stories… but my mind is too open minded that I can understand anything that doesn't make sense…oh well!!! R&R PLEASE!!**


End file.
